Ultraman Super Powered
Ultraman Super Powered '(ウルトラマンスーパーパワード Urutoraman Sūpā Pawādo'') is a unique Ultra Warrior hailing from an alternate Land of Light, whose inhabitants have lost the traditional Ultra powers over thousands of years and evolution and adopted a technology-based society to continue their quest for intergalactic peace. Powered is the only 'true' Ultra to exist, regaining the lost Light of Ultra by tapping into the strengths of the legendary Ultra Generals. History Powered, born Shitsumei, was born long after the Great Ultra War, the event which heralded the beginning of the loss of the Light of Ultra and the move into the Space Garrison's formation. Born to a mid-class soldier family on the colony world of U-S50, Shitsumei was raised to continue his bloodline's traditions and join the garrison in its universal quest for justice and order. At the academy, Shitsumei was a very average student, barely passing his physical exams but exceeding in weaponry and tactics. In his final year, he was assigned to learn under the Great Sniper, Jack, who improved Shitsumei's accuracy and lacking physical abilities. By graduation, he was deemed fit enough to join the Delta Quadrant Union, a squad who specialised in long-range assaults over close encounters combat. For several years, Shitsumei took part in many successful incursions against invading factions and rampaging monsters. One day, however, the Delta Quadrant Union encountered a foe unlike any recorded in history: a new breed of Zetton, faster, stronger, and more resilient than any faced before. One by one, it picked off the squad, until only Shitsumei was left to face it. Despite his valiant efforts, he was beaten, but not killed by the taunting monster. As the Zetton left the scene, Shitsumei vowed to become stronger and never fail those he cared about again. Shitsumei travelled to Nebula M78, the capital of the Empire of Light, and made his way to the Plasma Spark, the source of light for the entirety of Planet Ultra. All who had tried to take its power had suffered horribly and been banished, but it was the only option available for Shitsumei. He cautiously reached out for it and grabbed hold for but a second. In that brief moment, uncontrolled power and unfamiliar visions overcome Shitsumei, forcing him to let go. When the authorities found him, Shitsumei had changed. His physical form had altered to resemble that of the Ultras of the past, and he found himself capable of expelling his inner light as destructive beam attacks. For the first time in millennia, a new Ultra Warrior had arisen. Profile Stats *'''Height: 55m *'Weight': 38,000t *'Age': 15,000 years *'Home Planet': Nebula U-S50 Body Features *'Eyes': Powered's eyes possess extraordinary abilities accessible to the ancient Ultras of the past, allowing him to view multiple spectrums, see through objects, or emit his inner light to produce a variety of effects. *'Colour Timer': Powered's Colour Timer is the only one of its kind among the modern generation. The ring of lights that flash around it allow Powered to connect his inner light with the lingering, but powerful energies of the Ultra Generals. *'Powered Stabilizers': The blade-like organs on Powered's arms allow him to manipulate and expel his inner light as a destructive blast of charged molecules. *'Ultra Armour': Powered's body can withstand high temperatures and is resistant to fire and lasers. *'Light Resounder': An forehead organ present in some of Powered's Soul Connects, converting external light into mighty internal power. Forms - Emerium= Emerium The second Soul Connect Shitsumei managed to access, joining with the power of the Seventh Slugger Knight, Dan, the third General of the King Corps, who controlled the wild Emerium Element and joined it with his training to create a new, unique style of fighting. With this power, Shitsumei gains incredible, raw strength and increased power to his beam techniques. Techniques *'Mega Wide Shot': Powered can unleash a powerful, emerald stream of energy by crossing his arms in an "L" shape. The contained Emerium tears through weak materials like flesh and bone with ease, ripping apart foes before annihilating every cell. Testing puts the power output of the beam as five times more powerful than Dan's Wide Shot. *'Mega Emerium Ray': Powered taps his fingers against the Light Resounder, summoning and expelling his inner light as a spiralling, emerald blast that drills through flesh like a hot knife through butter. *'Powered Spiral Beam': Powered spreads both of his arms and joins his palms together very quickly. A ring shaped beam then zips through his palms, paralysing the enemy. *'Plasma Connect': A technique to temporarily summon herculean strength. - Cinerama= Cinerama The third Soul Connect Shitsumei managed to access, joining with the power of the Jack-of-all-trades, Hideki, the fourth General of the King Corps, who specialised in a wide range of weapon-based combat and created the unstudied Cinerama Element. With this power, Shitsumei gains increased agility and knowledge of multiple weapon-based fighting styles. Techniques *'Mega Specium Ray': The same technique demonstrated by Hayata, and identical in power to the version used in the Specium Soul Connect. *'Mega Cinerama Shot': An extremely powerful laser fired from a "L" arm stance. No material has been shown to resist its unrestrained power as it guarantees death on the first strike. Testing puts the power output of the beams as five times more powerful than Hideki's Cinerama Shot, which records state was ten times stronger than Dan's Wide Shot. *'Powered Shot': A plasma beam fired from Powered's hand by extending his left hand forward and placing his right hand on his left upper arm. *'Powered Hurricane': Powered lifts foes off the ground with his herculean strength and hurls them spinning across the sky. The increased velocity increases the damage inflicted by the Mega Specium Ray, which Powered fires right after. Weapons *'Powered Bracelet': A mystical object attached to Powered's wrist, based on Hideki's own Ultra Bracelet. **'Powered Spark': A triangular cutting object surging with plasma that aids it in slicing through flesh and armour alike. **'Powered Lance': A elongated version of the Powered Spark, wielded in combat in a variety of offensive or defensive styles. **'Powered Cross': A cross-tipped spear that soars through the air with minimal resistance to pierce the hearts of its foes. - Metallium= Metallium The fourth Soul Connect Shitsumei managed to access, joining with the power of the Guillotine Prince, Seiji, the fifth General of the King Corps and adopted son of King Ken and Queen Marie, who was famous for his large number of abilities revolving around cutting and dismemberment and use of the artificial Metallium Element. With this power, Shitsumei utilises a variety of beam and cutting techniques to brutalise his foes. Techniques *'Mega Metallium Ray': A technicolour laser, fired by thrusting the arms to the left, then swinging them back towards the target and forming an "L" shape stance. Testing puts the power output of the beam as five times more powerful than Seiji's Metallium Ray. *'Powered Guillotine': Powered crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy. The cutting power of the released energy exceeds that of the sharpest diamond-tipped blades, ensuring that the guillotine penetrates through the target in gory fashion. *'Powered Punch Laser': A similar technique to the Mega Emerium Ray, Powered taps his fingers against the Light Resounder to fire a sapphire-blue stream of drilling energy. *'Timer Spark': Concentrating large quantities of power, Powered shoots a multicoloured, massive beam from his Colour Timer. *'Arrow Slash': Powered can fire blue, wedged-shaped arrows from his hands. *'Mega Drill Wave': Concentrated energy spirals around Powered's joined hands to form a drill, granting him the ability to burrow through the earth and pierce the toughest armours. Weapons *'Powered Blade (Metal Ver.)': Created from condensed Metallium by Powered's sheer force of will, this katana-esque weapon has proven itself handy in sword-style combat. - Storium= Storium The fifth Soul Connect Shitsumei managed to access, joining with the power of the Pyro Warrior, Prince Kotaro, the sixth General of the King Corps and biological son of King Ken and Queen Marie, who was renowned for his extreme power and psychokinetic abilities, along with the use of the Storium Element of the royal linage. With this power, Shitsumei combines raw strength with burning flames to pound his enemies into submission. Techniques *'Mega Storium Ray': A powerful, multicoloured surge of energy, charged by Powered raising both arms over his head with his hands crossed, then bringing them down to his side, charging up energy throughout his entire form, the body shining in rainbow colours, and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose. Testing puts the power output of the beam as five times more powerful than Kotaro's Storium Ray. **'Mega Neo Storium Ray': An X-style variation of the Mega Storium Ray. *'Powered Laser': Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Mega Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to sever body parts from his opponents. *'Mega Arrow Ray': Powered can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. *'Powered Slash': An attack similar to the technique used in the Specium Soul Connect, although the disk is smaller and sharper. *'Powered Dynamite': A dashing attack in which Powered is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Powered then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Powered. Due it taking a lot of his energy to perform, upon reforming, Powered is both physically and energetically exhausted. *'Mega Swallow Kick': After performing several midair flips, Powered strikes the enemy with a tremendous flying kick. *'Burning Punch': Delivers the burning force of three hundred million tons and 100,000 degree flames. *'Burning Kick': Delivers the burning force of six hundred million tons and 200,000 degree flames. *'Powered Freezer': A stream of sub-zero energies that freeze every molecule of the target to -240 degrees. *'Ultra Six-in-One': Powered combines the power of the 6 Brother Generals to temporarily unlock immense power. *'Mega Cosmo Miracle Ray': A powerful laser fired from the right side of his body, strong enough to pierce the EX Hyper Zetton Barrier. }} - Dual Connects= - Death Breastar= TBA }} }} Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception